


Massive

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big dick humiliation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: This time Ricky is the one used, and of course he loves it just as much as his partner.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Those Gay Erotic Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Massive

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back, posted it on my patreon first, and then here and on my wordpress.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"How the fuck am I supposed to fuck myself with this?" Tyler asks, flicking Ricky's huge dick. It's gigantic, probably bigger than any other man Tyler's ever fucked. His hole still hasn't recovered from last night's session, still red around the rim.

Ricky's cheeks are flushed and his fat cock twitches against his thigh.

Just like Tyler loves being humiliated for his small dick, Ricky _loves_ the same for his massive manhood.

"It will fit baby, I promise," Ricky murmurs, his hands clenching unconsciously around Tyler's shoulders, and in another time they were said in a far different tone.

Tyler snorts and smacks Ricky's cock, "It can't even stand up on it's own," He says, his own cock twitching at the little gasp Ricky let's out, and eyes the cock in question. It isn't totally true that it can't stand on it's own, but it has a very hard lean.

Trying to deny it comes naturally to Ricky in his more submissive role, "Trust me, I know how to make it last inside of you," His voice grows needy with aching want, cock twitching with each syllable, "Inside you, you will feel like you are on cloud nine. Ready to take all my cum."

"Sounds more like it will be for your benefit. Getting to enjoy my hole while you whine under me. And spill like a teen." Tyler slaps Ricky's cock again, and again. Chuckling at the other man's moans, "Think I could get you off just by slapping this thing?" Another smack right between where the foreskin covered crown and shaft meet, causing Ricky's opening mouth to snap closed, "Yeah, you need this so bad, need anything touching that big dick because it's so useless. No one wants it inside of them." He grips Ricky's velvety cock hard and his own four incher jerks in pleasure at the hefty feel of Ricky's manhood.

Having Ricky in his hand, it's hard to remember that Tyler has to play with him, make the man feel humiliated and embarrassed over the beast between his legs. Because all Tyler wants to do is fucking ride Ricky until he cums deep inside his hole. But he remembers just how much he enjoys making Ricky feel like this--this good, and this embarrassed. "Would need to break my jaw to even let it inside my mouth. Maybe the head could fit,"Tyler pulls down the foreskin, holding back a groan at Ricky's whine, and flicks the beautiful dark head that appears, shining with slick.

"Please stop hurting my cock," Ricky gasps, his legs try to close but his thick balls get in the way and he has to keep them spread or chance squashing his nuts.

Raising a brow, Tyler asks, " _Who's_ cock?" He squeezes the cockhead and watches the piss slit pout at him. Fuck he wants to lick and suckle at those piss lips until they are sore and swollen.

"I--mine?" Ricky looks confused and in pain, but his cock is still thick, and hard between his legs. Balls rolling in pleasure.

"No, " Tyler slaps Ricky's cockhead, watching the purple head move from one thigh to the other before settling in it's original tilted position; "Who's fat cock is this?"

"It's...it's mine??" Ricky frowns and then yelps when Tyler's hand meets his cock, precum spilling from his piss lips and covering his shaft.

Glaring doesn't come naturally to Tyler. Deadpan staring is easier, and Ricky flushes again and his thighs shake against the mattress and near Tyler's head.

"Your cock?" Ricky exhales, his brown cheeks are flushed enough that it's easily visible. His whole body trembling in arousal. 

Now the precum is almost constant. His thick cock is smeared from tip to balls.

"Good meathead." Tyler says and lays one singular kiss against the head. Pouty lips wrapping around just the first few centimeters. The taste is divine; Tyler could live off of it.

Ricky shouts in ecstasy. His cock blurts out another burst of precum. Though it's so thick that it might as well be pure cum. "Yes fuck, see it's not to big. Please, please," His voice tapers to a high pitched whine.

"I want to play a little more with my big cock," Tyler says and then goes back to suckling the slit. His hand wraps tightly around the base stroking it in tandem with his light suckling.

This time Ricky's shout echoes twice. His hands falling to Tyler's head. His legs sliding on the other man's shoulders. His cock twitches wildly in Tyler's hand and mouth.

Tyler groans in delight at his partners uncontrolled pleasure. His own body is warm with ecstasy and affection. He lets just a little more of Ricky's cock enter his mouth before punching Ricky's balls.

With a roar his boyfriend comes and comes. Ricky's eyes going slightly glazed. His thick cock shooting over and over.

It fills Tyler's mouth and he lets the cum slide down his throat and Ricky's shaft. The mess is beautiful and only makes him sick harder. He cradles Ricky's balls and gently drains the rest of the man's orgasm.

When Ricky is finally done he gasps and looks down at Tyler. "Fuck babe,"

"I'm not done yet," Tyler laughs against Ricky's dick and kisses the side softly. His hand stroking up and down the tacky wet mess. 

"Ha, what does that mean?" Ricky asks, hands falling to the bed and trying to keep himself upright.

Tyler doesn't answer with words. His tongue licking up the mess he couldn't contain earlier. His hands working his boyfriends thick cock. It takes longer this time but not by much. His boyfriend is as insatiable as Tyler.

Ricky groans and whines are higher pitched this time no doubt over sensitive. He cums in minutes painting Tyler's face with another load.

"Big dicks need to be milked. You can't help that your brain is between your legs, love." Tyler says and bites back a laugh when the cock against his cheek pulses. He loves riling up his man. 

"Ngh." Ricky groans falling onto the bed.

Tyler gently sets Ricky's feet to the floor and climbs on top of his boyfriends prone body. His sore hole almost instinctively settling on the tip of Ricky's cock.

Ricky's eyes snap open and he huffs a laugh, "Guess I did ask you to ruin me." He says and accepts the kiss that Tyler gives him.

Tyler groans into the kiss, sucking on Ricky's bottom lip, "Good cuz I love ruining you. And love you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey, I get that you wanna cum and go, but if you enjoyed it, maybe hit that kudos on the way out, yeah?
> 
> Also,  
> I post stuff on my;  
> [Wordpress](https://enchantedtalisman.wordpress.com/blog/)  
> Wanna deal with my excessive rambling and such?  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://enchantedtalisman.tumblr.com).


End file.
